


Ocre Jaune

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Series: Fictober 2018 I'm Sherlocked [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Monster Jim Moriarty, Possibly Pre-Slash, Songfic, War
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 14:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: Día seis: John se oculta en una cueva durante la guerra. Ahí, se encuentra con algo en la oscuridad





	Ocre Jaune

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic participa en el reto de octubre "Fictober 2018!" del foro I am sherlocked.
> 
> Este fic está inspirado por la canción Ocre Jaune de OCRE.
> 
> Por cierto, tal vez ya lo han notado pero he tratado que todos los fics estén relacionados con los sobrenatural porque ¡hey, Halloween!

ohn se oculta en una cueva cerca del campo de batalla, su respiración apresurada, su corazón latiendo con fuerza en su pecho, en sus oídos aun el fantasma de los gritos de desesperación y dolor de sus compañeros de batallón. Él cierra los ojos, tratando de ignorar la situación, pero sus pensamientos se encuentran asediados por el miedo y la culpa, porque él huyó de la batalla, dejó morir a sus compañeros, a sus amigos, con quienes a compartido felicidad y tristeza

Los héroes no existen y John Watson definitivamente no es ningún héroe. Él es solo un ser humano, un hombre idiota que en su juventud tomó decisiones basadas en su necesidad y sus estúpidos sueños idealistas.

John puede oír explosiones a su alrededor, una gota de agua cayendo sobre un charco y resonando por el eco de la caverna, el sonido de helicópteros en el aire por alguna parte, tal vez helicópteros de rescate de sus compañeros, tal vez helicópteros del enemigo, gritos y pasos, entonces, un gruñido, casi un ronroneo.

—Perrito cobarde dejó a sus amigos —Resuena la voz burlona. John se tensa, observando a su alrededor, no hay nada más que oscuridad al final de la cueva, nada más que él y su imaginación. Pero él siente la paranoia enfriando hasta sus huesos, enviando un escalofrío a través de su espina.

Fuera de la cueva, las astas del helicóptero suenan con más fuerza, hay pasos y gritos, se sienten disparos y explosiones.

John cierra los ojos, se escuchan gritos, el destilo de una gota de agua cayendo sobre un charco, el sonido aumento por el eco producido en la caverna.

—No me ignores, Johnny —Un gruñido, un ronroneo—. Te mataré si me ignoras, te mataré como tú mataste a tus amigos —John no quiere abrir los ojos, no quiere enfrentarse a la oscuridad y encontrar a alguien, algo, al final de la caverna.

Las astas de los helicópteros resuenan con más fuerza, los pasos, los disparos, las explosiones y los gritos más cercanos. John aspira con fuerza, sosteniendo sus manos contra su boca y su nariz. Si lo encuentran de seguro…

—Van a matarte, Johnny —canta la voz con un gruñido peligroso ocultándose detrás de sus palabras— te van a encontrar y te mataran, mascota —John abre los, ojos, en la oscuridad solo alcanza a ver un par de ojos oscuros, y una sonrisa amplia de dientes blancos, brillantes y de caninos peligros, afilados. La imagen parece grande, demasiado amplia para ser un rostro humano ocultándose en la oscuridad.

—¿Quién eres? —pregunta John con miedo, de la criatura, de los sonidos cada vez más cercanos a su pequeño escondite.

—Yo soy Moriarty, soy miedo, Johnny, yo me alimento de tu miedo, lo provoco, y puedo salvarte también —John escucha los sonidos cada vez más cerca, las voces de hombres y mujeres que no conoce, a quienes su cerebro reconoce como el enemigo de forma instantánea—. Solo tienes que acercarte a la oscuridad —ofrece la criatura.

Una mano oscura, de garras alargadas y afiladas, manchadas con sangre se extiende en su dirección, los gritos se acercan, las astas del helicóptero resuenan, las explosiones, los disparos, los gritos.

El destilo de una gota de agua cayendo sobre un charco, el sonido aumento por el eco producido en la caverna.

Un gruñido como un ronroneo.

John toma la mano.


End file.
